The present invention relates generally to gaming machines, and, more particularly, to a docking mechanism to facilitate installation and removal of electronic gaming machine components.
Gaming machines, such as slot machines, video poker machines, and the like, have been a cornerstone of the gaming industry for several years. They have also been the target of unscrupulous individuals who seek to tamper with the normal operation of the machine in order to increase the chances of a payout. The electronic circuitry that controls the operation of the gaming machine is particularly vulnerable to tampering. Accordingly, there is a continuing need for increased security to protect the electronic circuitry against tampering. In addition, some of the machine""s circuitry may need to be repaired or upgraded as components wear out or become obsolete or new or additional enhancements are desired. Profitability to the operator is adversely affected the longer a gaming machine is taken out of service for repair or upgrade.
A typical gaming machine includes several circuit boards for controlling the operation of the machine. Access to or removal of these circuit boards is time consuming, requiring the operator to be properly grounded to prevent electrostatic discharge and to use tools to remove the circuit boards. Moreover, servicing the machine in full view of the patrons is not desirable, so the entire machine may be removed from the gaming environment while repairs or upgrades are performed at a more discrete location. In the meantime, players are deprived of a game and operators lose money while the machine is out of service. If multiple machines need to be repaired or upgraded, these deleterious effects are multiplied.
In addition, while the circuit boards of a gaming machine typically reside inside a locked area within the gaming machine, they are afforded only limited additional protection against tampering by, for example, a wayward operator. Opportunistic patrons may also employ electronic devices to generate disruptive electromagnetic fields to cause a gaming machine to deviate from its programmed payout algorithm. What is needed, therefore, is a docking system that allows a circuit board of a gaming machine to be removed and installed quickly and easily by an operator without having to perform repairs or upgrades onsite, without having to remove the entire machine to another location, and without compromising protection from electrostatic discharge. The present invention is directed to satisfying this and other needs. Further, these gaming machines would benefit from a system that secures the circuitry of the gaming machine against tampering. The present invention also provides this benefit.
A docking assembly for use in a gaming machine includes an interface board secured to a mounting plate in the gaming machine, an electronics subassembly, and a docking mechanism for releasably interconnecting the electronics subassembly to the interface board. The electronics subassembly includes a housing and a gaming control board disposed within the housing. The gaming control board includes both logic circuitry and high-power circuitry. The logic circuitry includes a CPU for executing instructions for randomly selecting a plurality of game outcomes. The high-power circuitry interfaces the gaming control board with high-power devices of the gaming machine, such as lamps visible to a player, a hopper, a currency validator, and a power supply.
According to a specific aspect of the present invention, the docking mechanism includes an operating lever which is moveable between a docked position and an undocked position, and a first latch and a second latch rotatably mounted on the operating lever. When the operating lever is moved to the docked position, the first and second latches urge the electronics subassembly toward the interface board. Conversely, when the operating lever is moved to the undocked position, the first and second latches urge the electronics subassembly away from the interface board.
The above summary of the present invention is not intended to represent each embodiment, or every aspect, of the present invention. This is the purpose of the figures and the detailed description which follow.